


The Musings Of Alice (Slytherin House)

by NidHeddarra



Series: The Musings of The Houses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice is in her fifth year at hogwarts, not first person point of view, set during the Order of the Phoenix, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: Alice is stuck in the Slytherin Common Room wondering on what to do while things begin to turn dark in the magical community.





	The Musings Of Alice (Slytherin House)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this and only write for the enjoyment of it. All I own are my original characters and ideas.

Staring into the common room fireplace at 2am musing over what ifs was not a productive way of preparing for tomorrow’s Potions test. But here Alice was staring into the dancing flames while trying and failing to push her anxiety over the coming war away.

Umbridge was on a rampage doing whatever would please Fudge and covering up the increasing evidence that the Dark Lord had returned.

Alice was no fool and she knew better than to believe anything the Ministry said anymore. The real news was in the panicked whispers of the students who knew what was really going on. Such as Malfoy and his goons and the other death eater children in Hogwarts.

Time was running out and soon things would dive into the darker parts of war that no one wanted to even think about.

The green and silver banners holding the Slytherin House Crest proudly along the common room walls made Alice almost angry. She would soon become another faceless snake because of house bias and the fear of Lord Voldemort.

Alice rubbed her eyes and took a slow and deep breath before releasing it slowly. She had family to think about. A 10 year old sister who wasn’t in magical schooling yet and her mother who was not magical at all.

It wouldn’t be easy convincing her mother to leave the country and go into hiding but Alice was determined to do it.

The storm that was coming gave the teen no other choice.

For now all Alice could do was keep her head down and her ears and eyes alert for any spot of news that was important.

A passing shred of pity for Harry Potter trilled through Alice’s chest as she realized how stressed she was. The Gryphindor had the world piled up on his shoulders from what Alice could see. It was a fate she wouldn’t wish on anyone.

There wasn’t any point in tormenting herself over anymore what if’s or possibilities of what could happen. Silently Alice stood from her position on the couch and left for her bed.

She hoped she would manage at least an hour's worth of sleep, but didn’t expect it.


End file.
